Asuka's Rumble
by LucyGoosey33
Summary: Asuka's done with fighting, she just wants to attend school like a normal girl. Unfortunately, fate has other plans...
1. The Bully

_Hey. Name's Asuka Kazama, peace mediator of the school. I'm currently patrolling with my enemy-turned-best friend, Emilie Rochefort - we all just call her Lili. We're kinda renowned round' the school for our participation in the Iron Fist Tournament...but I've been thinking, does fighting really get us anywhere? Everyone knows me as the girl that kicks ass...but I'm kinda over this...I just want to study. Ah well, one more peace mediator trip to go... _

Asuka and Lili enter one of the school buildings and walk through the corridor. "Today's a relatively peaceful day..." Asuka says with a smile.

"Yeah!" Lili nods. "Perhaps we should change that with a little spar?" she grins.

"Hmm." Asuka chuckles. "About that..."

"Give a little action to keep everyone happy around here..." Lili pesters.

Asuka sighs. "To be honest, I think I might retire fighting."

"WHAAAAAAT?! WHYYY!?" Lili screeches.

"I'm trying to be the peace mediator 'round here but, fighting and peace are at opposite ends aren't they...?" Asuka hangs her head.

"Ugh, I suppose..." Lili shrugs. "It has been pretty peaceful these past few-" Lili's eyes immediately go wide in shock. "What is this!?"

"Stop, I don't have any scrolls!" a young teen, around about 14 years old, yells out.

"Looks like we'll settle this in a different payment..." A much taller Chinese adult man says as he cracks his knuckles and advances towards the cowering young kid with fierceness.

"I think I recognise him from somewhere?" Lili thinks.

"Oh my gosh! Feng Wei. He's the one that trashed my father's dojo and put us out of business!" Asuka glances.

"But what is he doing here?" Lili raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever he's doing, it can't be good..." Asuka rolls her eyes. "What can we do?" she looks on in sadness.

"Let's try talking to him!" Lili suggests.

"Ehmm, it seems to me that this delinquent would rather talk with his fists!" Asuka moans.

Asuka and Lili look on at the unfolding scene with despair in their faces.

"Say your prayers, boy!" Feng boisterously shouts to the boy.

"Please, no!" The boy cries as he is backed into a corner.

Feng raises his fist to the kid as Lili let's out a loud gasp. At that moment, Feng halts his fist and turns around, as the boy looks up with renewed hope and points in the girls' direction.

"Hey you! Save me!" The boy exclaims, frantically pointing at Lili.

Lili and Asuka glance at each other, and glance back again.

"Uhh...I think he's pointing at you." Asuka says.

"Ehmehmehmehmmmm, nope! Definitely pointing at you!" Lili nervously chuckles as sweat drops from her forehead.

Asuka ponders. "Are you sure? It doesn't really look lik-"

"Yep! 100% you! Quit standing there, Asuka, go and help that poor kid!" Lili shouts.

"Hey, I don't want to fight anymo-" Asuka is interrupted by Lili pushing her forth onto Feng's path.

"Well, what business do you have with me?" Feng barks.

"_Hmm, this man has been a thorn in my side for too long! This is the last straw, I will not tolerate bullying!_" Asuka gathers every ounce of energy she can muster up, and stands up to this beast of a man. "You listen here, punk! I won't let you bully these people any longer!" Asuka shouts out.

"And you're going to stop me? Who even are you?" Feng grins.

"Asuka Kazama? From the tournament?" The kid mumbles as his face is filled with hope and inspiration.

"Yup, that's right!" Asuka nods and looks at Feng. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" Asuka seethes. "You trashed my father's dojo! If you're going to keep this senseless behaviour up, i'll just have to teach ya a lesson!" Asuka yells.

"Wow, I feel touched, what a speech!" Feng sarcastically shouts with a grin. "Now get outta here, I got business to attend to!"

"I ain't going anywhere! We'll see how you like getting a taste of your own medicine!" Asuka yells.

"Seriously? Guess this could be interesting. You're on, foolish worm." Feng takes some steps towards Asuka, as Asuka takes steps towards him.

"Let's go." Asuka states.

The boy and Lili look on and cheer for Asuka. Asuka nods at the boy with a smile.

"Ya ready?" Asuka taps the ground with her feet.

"Hmph." Feng gets into a fighting stance and advances to Asuka.

"It's time to serve up justice for all the people you've bulli-" Asuka's world immediately turns black as a fist is sent straight to her head.


	2. The Awakening

_Pain. Pain pain pain pain. All I can feel is a throbbing headache. I manage to peer one eye open, only to see flashes of white. I peer my other eye open and after some time, my vision focuses enough to recognise it as a ray of light being shone at me_.

"Wakey-wakey, Kazama!" A loud scream pierces through Asuka's ears.

Asuka jolts up as she lets out a loud yelp, followed by a loud groan as she places her hand on her forehead, with the pain immediately rushing back.

"_Huh...where am I_?" Asuka questions as her blurry vision clears up to show none other than Lili, kneeling down and holding a light.

"Owww...what's going on...?" Asuka emits in confusion.

"Don't you remember? Feng totally beaned ya! Out like a light!" Lili shouts. "By the way, welcome to my place!"

"Oh mann..." Asuka grimaces and leans forward, covering her hands on her face in shame.

"Huh? I'm on a couch? You couldn't have let me rest on the bed?" Asuka glances.

"Gaaahh, well I didn't know how long you were gonna be out, and I needed a place to sleep." Lili chuckles.

"Uggghhhh, how long have I been out anyways...?" Asuka stands up and looks outside the window, to see the sun setting down.

"Quiiiiiiteeee a whileeeeeee..." Lili nods. "Feng Wei sure packs a punch..."

"Grr, you made me fight him!" Asuka whimpers.

"Psssshhhhh, I don't recall that...Must have amnesia or something..." Lili grins.

"Shush, Lili-" Asuka suddenly gasps. "Wait! I didn't save the boy..." Asuka sits on the couch, deflated.

"Well actually, kid caught a lucky escape." Lili rebuts.

"Huh?"

"Straight after you got knocked out, the school bell rang and the kid was able to leave!" Lili happily shouts.

"_Really?_ So I got knocked out for no reason, huh?" Asuka fumes.

"Ehh, Feng told the kid he'd come back the next day. Something about education being an important foundation to strength...?" Lili shrugs. "Perhaps you can get your revenge?" Lili winks.

"Nuh-uh, not happening! This was such a humiliating day, not getting involved again..." Asuka rapidly shakes her head.

"Don't say that!" Lili frets.

"He's just going to have to survive on his own..." Asuka pouts.

"Asuka, wake up!" Lili shouts.

"I am up! What are ya talkin' about?!" Asuka stares at Lili like she's crazy.

"Wanna know what was on that boy's face after you got knocked out?" Lili asks.

"Uhmmmm..." Asuka thinks.

"Disappointment." Lili looks down to the ground. "He had something he could believe in, something he could hope for...you!"

Asuka stands surprised and ponders as Lili continues.

"...But now, his hope was extinguished like a light. That boy's going to live in the same fear he has always liven in...He's not going to look up to us...we've let him down. This constant fear isn't what a peace mediator stands for, they exist to make people smile in a positive atmosphere!" Lili shouts.

With renewed vigour in her face, Asuka gives a nod. "I was supposed to save that kid and teach that scum a lesson! I must stop him! Can't let him get away with trashing my dojo anyway..."

Lili gives Asuka's shoulder a pat. "Asuka, he knocked you out with one punch. Gah, I shouldn't have said anything..."

"But..." Asuka whimpers in sadness.

"That boy looked on to me for hope, I was supposed to protect him. A peace mediator is supposed to bring peace to the school!"

"Unless!" Lili suddenly shouts.

Asuka looks up in interest.

"We train you up!" says Lili with ferocity.

"I already train plenty! That delinquent just got lucky!" Asuka shouts.

"Seriously, I almost busted my back trying to bring you here." Lili scolds. "I'm not doing it again, so let's get you trained up!

"Gah, whatever...Let's do it!" shouts Asuka. "You're about to see a lean, mean, fighting machine of impacting beam!"

"We don't have much time. Are you ready?" Lili asks.

Asuka narrows her eyes in a serious manner.

"I'm ready."


	3. The Training

_I sprint with all my might along the sandy beach shore. For the boy, for redemption, and for justice! After a while, my physical limits give way and I get puffed out, stopping, gasping for air. I hear the sound of the beep of a timer._

"It's been 5 seconds." Lili flatly says.

"WHAT?"

Asuka pierces the sky with a scream.

"It doesn't matter, Kazama. Let's improve your strength at the gym." Lili pats Asuka's shoulder in support and walks with her to a nearby gym.

Asuka stands in front of a punching bag, Lili at her side. Asuka runs at the punching bag and launches her fist with all her might. The punching bag does not move one inch, however, the sound of bones rattle within Asuka's fist, and she tries her might to hold back tears a moment later.

"You really haven't fought in a while...We're going to need to turns this into...a training montage!" Lili exclaims. "Bring in the background music!" shouts Lili.

Snopp Dogg's "Knocc Em' Down" begins playing within the gym's intercom, while Asuka rapidly cuts between running on the shore and punching the bag.

"This track's scientifically proven to increase your strength!" Lili says in glee.

"I can feel it! The adrenaline rushing through my body!" Asuka charges.

As Asuka cuts between the two exercises, she gradually becomes more and more better with each attempt. Not long after, she can sprint the whole beach without working a sweat, and Asuka accidentally ends up ripping the gym's punching bag in half.

"Asuka?! Wow, I didn't know such a beast was inside you!" a shocked Lili exclaims. "I think you're ready!"

"That kid deserves to be happy!" Asuka jabs the air. "Damn...I better go pay for another punching bag, haha."

Asuka reaches into her pocket, only to find her wallet is missing.

"Huh?! My wallet!" Asuka shouts out. "Feng must have pinched it while I was knocked out?! I'm gonna punish that scoundrel!"

"Ehmmm, okay that one might have been me..." Lili sheepishly chuckles and hands Asuka her wallet, without the money inside.

"..." Asuka squints at Lili.

"Eep! Sorry Kazama!" Lili shrieks.

"Grrrr! You're gonna pay me back right after I kick this Feng Wei's ass! It is time to demolish that man!" a menacing grin etches across Asuka's face.

"Okay, okay!" Lili chuckles.

"Your days are numbered, Feng Wei! Tomorrow you'll be splattered on the sidewalk!" Asuka shouts.

"Uh-huh." Lili slowly nods, a little spooked out.

"I'm gonna break his arms, then his legs, then his-"

"Yeah okay, just calm down...sheesh..." Lili stares wide-eyed at Asuka. "Save it for tomorrow I guess..."

"FinNnNnNnNnNnNeeee" Asuka says with sarcasm.

As Asuka and Lili begin to walk out, a gym patron taps Lili on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Lili smiles.

"Iron Fist, right?" a big smile appears on a woman's face.

"Yep. What do you want?" Asuka barks as she puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Mhm! Nice to meet you!" Lili bows.

"I'm sorry, I was just hoping for an autograph haha...i'm a fan..." says the woman.

"Okay, I guess so." Asuka shrugs and reaches for a pen, only to be interrupted by the woman.

"On second thought, I'll probably just leave it..." the woman mutters.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Asuka gasps.

"What I witnessed there before...That...that was not the Asuka I know!" the woman screams.

"Please forgive me! I've just been through a rough time..." says Asuka.

"Yeah, she's still the peace-making badass you know and love at heart!" chirps Lili.

"Eh, that may be so...but I was inspired by Asuka doing everything to preserve peace...and what I saw back there before...that was pure malice!" the woman sprints away in shock.

A moment of silence befalls the two girls. Asuka then lets out a gulp.

"What have I become?..." Asuka pouts.

"Don't worry, you were just excited!" Lili smiles.

"Now, show that big bully who's boss!"

"I'm just as bad as him at this point..." Asuka looks down. "Okay maybe not that bad, but what do I do...?"

"A peace mediator aims to bring peace! Bring peace!" Lili chirps. "Taking down Feng is sure to inspire not just the boy, but countless others!"

"Hmmm..." Asuka strokes her chin. "I don't know what I'm going to do...but one thing or another, that boy shall not be harmed!" Asuka nods with determination.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lili smiles.

"Mhm. More importantly, i'll see Feng tomorrow." Asuka clutches her fist.

"Don't forget it's non-uniform day! Decking out in your fighter gear?" Lili asks.

"Damn straight." Asuka nods.


	4. The Showdown

_It is the next day of school, and as the lunch bell rings, I scope out the little boy, who is innocently walking across the main courtyard, when I see none other than Feng suddenly bumping into the boy with a grin._

"Excuse me, I just wanna get past-" The boy's attempts are blocked by Feng.

"Oi. We have unfinished business!" Feng shouts with ferocity.

"No!" The boy wails.

Feng drags the boy to the middle of the courtyard, where a fair amount of students are chilling out and playing merrily with Lili. At the end of the courtyard, Asuka can't contain her anger, and can feel it about to burst out any moment.

"If you don't know where the scroll is, you should shut your mouth, worm!" Feng fiercely states.

At that moment, A shout is heard within the entire courtyard. The students all take a moment to turn their heads to the voice. It came from Asuka.

"ENOUGH!"

Feng is confused for a bit, and turns around.

Asuka makes her way through the courtyard crowd and stands face-to-face with Feng Wei.

"You? Aren't you supposed to be in dreamland?" Feng mockingly jeers.

"You shut your mouth and end this nonsense now!" Asuka declares with might.

"You wish to fight, weakling? Be my guest." Feng laughs. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah well, this time is going to be different." Asuka confidently nods.

The crowds are murmuring. "Hey everyone, they're going to fight again!" a student shouts. Immediately, the courtyard is filled to the brink with the entire school watching in suspense, with the boy now at Lili's side.

"I have been training!" Asuka shouts.

"A day's worth of training, I am so scared." Feng replies with trademark sarcasm.

"In that one day...I have learned a lot about myself and what it means to be a peace mediator!" Asuka nods. "Not to mention, how to fight." a chuckle emits from Asuka.

"Heh, insolent fool." Feng snickers. "This is all nothing but weakling talk..."

"You wanna know what the problem with you is, Feng Wei?!" Asuka points directly at Feng with ferocity. "You gotta learn to love yourself!"

"Asuka's an army?" a crowd member murmurs.

"Damn right i'm an army!" Asuka snaps as she flexes her muscles and looks to Lili with a smile, who smiles back.

"That's not what she mea..." Lili shrugs. "Whatever."

"Shut up." Feng scowls. "Are you scared to fight?"

"Oh no no, a battle is definitely happening today!" Asuka nods. "It's about time someone set you straight!" Asuka shouts with pure determination.

"Very well." Feng nods. "Let us begin."

"You won't walk over anyone anymore!" Asuka yells with a cheer.

Asuka advances towards Feng with sheer confidence.

"Ready?" Asuka states.

Feng nonchalantly clenches his fists. Asuka also remains calm, confident, cool and composed.

"Fight, fight, fight, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The crowd screams in increasing intensity as some whip out their phones and cameras.

"The moment you've all been waiting for!" Asuka shouts to the air. "Feng Wei, this one's heading straight for you!" Asuka cheers.

Feng holds up his guard, ready for what Asuka throws at him. He definitely was not prepared for what came next, however.

All of a sudden, Asuka has her arms wrapped around Feng in a big hug as she pats his back a few times. "No more fighting. No more bullying. Just peace." Asuka preaches as Feng stares awkwardly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Feng ponders as Asuka releases her grip and steps back.

"Feng Wei, I forgive you." Asuka nods.

"...Forgive me?" Feng raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For trashing my fathers dojo?! Putting us through bankruptcy!? Terrorizing my fellow students!?" Asuka's face grows red with rage.

"I honestly have no idea who you are." Feng shrugs.

"Asuka Kazama!? Does this name ring no bell to you!?" Asuka shouts.

"Hm." Feng thinks for two seconds. "Not at all."

"You're going down, scoundrel!" Asuka clenches her fist and rushes towards Feng.

"Yay! Fight's back!" a student of the crowd yells as the rest follow. "Fight, fight, fight, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Asuka soars her fist straight into Feng's face, twisting it in before releasing it and stepping back. To her horror, Feng stands still as a statue, as if the punch had no effect on him.

"Wha...?" Asuka gasps.

Feng then lobs his fist at Asuka's head. Asuka immediately slumps to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd stands confused in silence.


	5. The Aftermath

The crowd is stunned. The crowd, the boy, Lili and Feng are all silent. Countless seconds pass in silence as the crowd awkwardly stares at Asuka, who is sprawled and out cold on the ground. After a while, one of the crowd members slowly walks over to Asuka, kneeling over and lifting up her arm, giving it a little shake.

After getting no response, that crowd member lets Asuka's arm flop to the ground as the person walks over to Feng, and lifts his hand high in the air.

"FENG WINS!"

The noise that follows after that announcement is the crowd cheering like crazy. Shouts, screams, hollers and whoops echo the courtyard. Feng gives a smug grin and shrugs.

"Asuka!" the teen boy exclaims as he dashes over to Asuka, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her in a frenzy, trying to wake her up. "Come on, up you get! Wake up, wake up, wake up...pleaseee?" the boy hopelessly waves and snaps his fingers at Asuka's face.

He keeps this up until Feng walks over to him.

"Hey!" The boy yells.

Feng looks down to the boy.

"You can just knock her out in one hit?" the boy shouts in frustration.

"Hmph." Feng nods. "This is the way of the Dragon's Fist."

"It's pretty cool, I suppose." the boy shrugs.

"Tch...you really have no idea about the scroll." Feng looks away. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's alright." the boy states. "You're strong enough as is, you don't need it!"

Feng shrugs as the boy takes his leave. "I need it..."

The crowd slowly disperse into different directions. Feng stands still for a moment, eyes closed. He then turns his head to the ground and his eyes gaze over to Asuka.

"Hmm. I guess i'm sorry for everything, Kazam-" a hand suddenly rests on Feng's shoulder.

"You gotta teach me how to punch like that!" a voice coming from Lili is heard.

"Hah." Feng chuckles. "Why must I bow down to your request?"

"I happen to be the daughter of a wealthy millionaire!" Lili proclaims. "I reckon our company can probably help you locate your scroll."

"Hmph?!" Feng's eyes go wide. "Interested."

"Good, good." Lili nods.

"Why are you offering this?" Feng questions. "I just knocked out your best friend...twice even."

"Hey, she's not my best...I mean, I'm just trying to uphold her peace mediator status." Lili shrugs with a slight blush.

"I see." Feng nods. "Very noble."

"Thank you." Lili bows. "So what is the importance of this scroll anyway?"

"This scroll will help me achieve my dream...my dream to be stronger than the world itself!" Feng pumps his fist in the air.

"Gee, I think you've nearly achieved that dream even without the scroll..." Lili motions to the unconscious Asuka.

Feng chuckles. "Heh. Still, I must go all-out on my quest."

"Hey!" Lili points to Feng. "That's not true. You musn't forget to have a good time while doing so! Life is about having fun!"

"Fun...?" Feng strokes his chin. "What is...fun? My life has been spent trying to achieve my goal..."

"Hmm? What about trashing my friend's father's dojo?" Lili places her hands on her hips.

"I was just looking for the scroll. I did not realize how much it hurt this family. Perhaps I have some regrets..." Feng looks down in sorrow.

"So you've never like, gone to the movies? or chucked a ball around? or even played ding-dong ditch as a kid?" Lili asks in shock.

"...What?" Feng shrugs in confusion.

Lili screeches in surprise. "Eek! We gotta show you a good time, asap!"

"I suppose I am keen." Feng shrugs. "A strong, open-mind is the key to a strong body. Physical and mental go hand-in-hand, after all." Feng nods.

"Great, we're going to mine!" Lili raises her hand. "Ah, just one thing! Pleaaaasee carry Asuka back for me...I was struggling so much on my own..."

"Hm." Feng gives a thumbs-up as he slings Asuka onto his shoulder. "Perhaps you can also learn some things from me about strength." Feng nods with a smile.

"Definitely!" Lili smiles as the two walk out of the court, Asuka in tow.


	6. The Conclusion

Lili ascends the stairs of the apartment complex, gasping for breath as she drags Asuka by the arms.

"One more staircase!" Feng shouts. "Use all your might!"

"Eughhhh, what has she been eating..." Lili pants.

"Fine, allow me..." Feng nods as he lifts Asuka back onto his shoulder. Eventually, they reach Lili's apartment and Lili fumbles for the keys.

"Phewww, finally! Alright, let's go in!" Lili smiles.

As Lili opens the door, she and Feng are greeted by four familiar faces.

"SURPRISEEEEEEE!" the collective voices of Xiaoyu, Miharu, Alisa, and Panda scream (and growl).

"OH MY GOSH, YOU GIRLSS!" Lili screams and sprints over to group hug em' all. "What are you doing here!?"

"Figured we'd surprise you two!" Alisa chimes.

"And just have an all-out fun day of excitement at the mall!" Xiaoyu screams in excitement.

(A girls' day out!) Panda growls with a grin.

Feng stands awkwardly, holding the unconscious Asuka. "Uhhhh..."

"Oh, you can just plop her on that couch there." Lili states.

"Cool." says Feng as he walks over and dumps Asuka onto a couch in the middle of the apartment.

"Huh...?" Alisa tilts her head.

Miharu repeatedly pokes Asuka's cheek.

"What's up with Asuka?" Xiaoyu inquires.

"That blue un-zipped jumpsuit? She is not in uniform!" Alisa scolds.

(That's her fighting outfit, isn't it?) Panda questions.

"Sorry...I knocked her out." Feng shrugs.

"WHA!?" Xiaoyu yells.

"Is this true?" Alisa questions.

"Yeaaaahhh..." Lili nods.

"FENG WEI YOU FIENDDD!" Xiaoyu screams.

"Relax, Xiao, it's not his fault!" says Lili. "Well it is...but it's not...welll uhh...damn, long story..." Lili scratches her head. "His life is modelled around fighting and he does not know how to have fun."

"How long's she gonna be unconscious?" Alisa asks.

"Quite a while." Feng smugly states.

"Feng's punches are pretty hard heh..." Lili chuckles.

(How can we accept this Feng Wei man?!) Panda growls.

Miharu nods while continuing to poke Asuka's cheek.

"Girls, just trust me on this..." Lili nods. "Deep down, Feng is one of the good guys."

"Fine, if you say so..." Xiaoyu shrugs.

"Well, what do we do now?" Alisa asks.

"We're gonna have to skip girls-day-out I guess..." Xiaoyu's face becomes saddened.

(We've been planning it for so long, we can't back out now!) Panda responds.

"But Asuka is out cold..." Alisa cringes. "It's impossible."

"I guess we could try to wake her up in time." Lili shrugs.

Miharu nods and her rapid pokes turn into rapid slaps.

"Eek! Not like that, Miharu!" Alisa scolds as Miharu goes back to poking Asuka.

"Eaaarth to Asukaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Xiaoyu yells.

(It's no use...there's no way Asuka's waking up...) Panda sighs.

"Hmm...that doesn't mean you have to cancel the event..." Lili perks up.

"WHAACHA MEAN!?" Xiaoyu shouts in excitement.

"Let's just leave without Asuka." Lili states. "And we can bring Feng along insteaaad."

"Huh?" Xiaoyu gasps.

"Huh!?" Alisa gasps.

(HUH!?) Panda gasps.

"M-m-m-me...at the...m-m-mall?" Feng sweats with nervousness.

"Sure! Asuka's out cold and we need another person, right?!" Lili chirps.

"Woohoo! I guess that makes sense." Xiaoyu cheers.

"I don't know...Feng Wei is one scary man." Alisa shrieks.

(Plus, it is supposed to be girl's day out!) Panda fiercely growls.

"Oh drat, I didn't think about this..." Lili says in sorrow. "Sorry Feng..."

"No problem at all!" Feng nods. "I would feel extremely out-of-place at a mall..."

"Damnit! I want you to experience just having a good time!" Lili clutches at her hair.

"We can still go!" Xiaoyu cheers. "Just the girls only, though."

"I agree." Alisa nods.

(Feng can find something to amuse himself in here.) Panda growls.

"Hmmmm..." Lili thinks. "Alright. Feng, your challenge is to find something in here that has nothing to do with fighting, and enjoy it! Your challenge is to...just relax." Lili beams.

"Perhaps this is a more harder challenge than anything I attained with my physical body. I accept." Feng states.

"All in favour of the proceedings?" Lili cheerfully asks.

"Heck yeah!" Xiaoyu flashes a peace sign.

"Affirmative!" Alisa nods.

Panda lets out a growl with a deep smile.

"Miharu feverishly nods her head, and lifts up Asuka's arm before letting it flop again.

"That's all of us!" Lili shouts in happiness. "Let's goooo!" she says as the girls all exit the apartment building, leaving Feng on his own accord.

"Hmph..." Feng gazes around the room and confusion etches on his face as he does not know what most of the objects are used for. "Wish this girl was not so weak...then she could tell me what this stuff is..." Feng's eyes move from Asuka to an object on the arm of the couch. He picks it up and feels it around in his hand. "Is this some kind of sword for kids? What are all these buttons?" Feng presses them all in random order when suddenly, the TV in front of the couch turns on. "Huh!?" Feng shrieks. "T...TV? Hmm, If I stare at this for a while, perhaps I will be relaxed..." Feng ponders. He then drags Asuka off the couch as she crashes to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Kazama." Feng states as he sits down on the couch. "Must...relax..." Feng squints his eyes as he presses several more buttons.

Several hours pass as a groan emits from Asuka. She cracks her eyes open while placing her hand on her forehead, and eventually she sits up to notice the TV turned on in front of her. Blurs and shapes start to dissolve and her vision eventually focuses on the video showing footage of dinosaur mascot Gon looping around a forest repeatedly. Asuka then looks down to see herself sitting on the floor of the apartment, and looks up to see Feng erupting in huge laughter, pointing at the dinosaur.

"Kazama, you're awake! Look, look, look! Look at the little orange dinosaur go!" Feng howls in laughter.

"How...long...was...I...out...?" Asuka does a double-take.


End file.
